


i7 Drabble/One-shots

by verdantspace



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdantspace/pseuds/verdantspace
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots. The characters are borrowed from Bandai Namco, I just created the situations. Most of these will be centered around Ryuu because he's my baby.





	1. Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> TRG 3P (technically Gaku + Tenn x Ryuu) that I wrote a while ago. I'm so in love with their dynamic♡ I hope I can write more of them in the future.

He loves their hands.

More accurately, he loves their hands on him.

Gaku's hands are bigger, long fingered and slightly calloused, but they're always so gentle on his body—reverent as they touch his skin. He loves it when Gaku holds him down as he makes love to him; those rough fingers circling gently around his wrists only to tighten up  gradually, almost cutting off circulation as the heat of his body takes Gaku higher and higher. On the brink of orgasm, Gaku sings him praises, laced in pleasured groans and sighs, and Ryuu almost can not believe that he's the one making Gaku feel so good.

As they reach the end together, Gaku would move his fingers; trickling along Ryuu's sensitive wrists before fitting on the spaces between his fingers. A tangle of rice pale against caramel brown, and they hold on to each other as they exchange breathes in a kiss of completion.

Tenn has soft hands, elegant and small, fitting for a young master. Ryuu doesn't let the daintiness fool him, because he's well aware of how strong they are; of the roughness they are capable of. He feels them around his wrists as Tenn yanks him backwards, forcing him to meet his almost violent thrusts. At times like these, Ryuu's mind is usually halfway gone, and the only thing he can focus on is how to keep the balance he has on his knees; because he doesn't want to ruin Tenn's pleasure by crumpling down in a sign of weakness.

Tenn seems to know of his conviction, and he'd praise him for being such a good boy; thank him for letting Tenn use his body, stretch his mortal shell to the limit of possibilities. With Tenn, orgasms always leave him half blind in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He's grateful that in the aftermath, Tenn's small hands live up to their softness. They stroke and soothe him in gentle motions until Ryuu is a sleepy bundle of warmth and contentment.

Their hands are total opposites; and Ryuu lets himself get lost in the paradox.


	2. Break or seize me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot inspired by DC's Enchantress.
> 
> Pairing: Yaotome Gaku/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke (established), Yaotome Sousuke/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
> 
> “The most terrifying thing is to accept oneself completely.”  
> ― C.G. Jung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, you can tell that I just finished watching Suicide Squad by the time I wrote this. My personal opinions of the movie and its portrayal of Enchantress aside, I find her delightfully appealing as a character. So I thought: why not make a SouRyuu/GakuRyuu fic where an apparition who takes possession of Ryuu’s body falls head over heels in love with Sousuke?
> 
> ...I am SouRyuu trash through and through so bear with me ok?
> 
> The apparition is referred to as “it” because this is told from Ryuu’s point of view and he isn’t sure if The Sorcerer has a gender and whether on not it would like to be adressed with a gender pronoun.
> 
> Amazing artwork of Ryuu and The Sorcerer can be found at the end of this work, created by the amazing [@EmbahM](https://twitter.com/embahm). I can never thank you enough for bringing my ridiculous OC to life through your beautiful art :”””))
> 
> Title taken from FKA twigs’ Lights On, and as always, come cry w/ me on twitter: [@verdantspace](https://twitter.com/verdantspace)

Tsunashi Ryuunosuke is afraid to fall asleep.

He used to cherish what little slumber he could manage to get—being a certified archaeologist at a young age doesn't come easy—but now he's afraid of it. Afraid of losing his grasp on consciousness and let the creature take over.

The creature—they call it _The Sorcerer_ —is constantly awake. As an ancient magical creature with unspeakable abilities, it doesn't need something as mundane as sleep. Ryuu's only consolation is that it doesn't make itself known, either, preferring to reside quietly in the recesses of Ryuu's mind.

Its presence is almost inconspicuous; you can find it only when you're actively looking for it.

It thinks of Ryuu as a mere shell, frivolous but necessary, the only way for it to interact with the outside world.

The first few months of his possession was a blur, spent mainly on searching for The Sorcerer's heart—locked and hidden away by another wizard. It took over Ryuu's life without mercy, exhausting his mortal body as The Sorcerer took its corporeal form over and over again.

It managed to find its heart—after two abnormally long weeks—only to wail in misery as it realized that, even with its unearthly powers, it couldn't pierce the bewitched veil surrounding its heart. It was about to lose itself, taking Ryuu down with it, until Yaotome Sousuke walked in.

A senior agent of Japan's national security agency, Sousuke didn't even flinch as he reached his hand toward The Sorcerer's heart. The curse took effect immediately; Sousuke's hand began to deteriorate as soon as it went through the veil, making the man hiss in irritation. When he pulled his hand out, it looked like it was scorched by invisible fire. It was burnt almost black, and there were raised marks on his skin, ugly and intricate, most likely never to fade.

"I'm giving you what you've been looking for," he said in a low voice, facing The Sorcerer without an ounce of fear, "now stop wrecking havoc in my country."

The ruined hand was stretched toward The Sorcerer, holding its heart for it to finally, _finally_ take. Ryuu was possessed, but he could feel the way The Sorcerer longed for its heart; the ache in its hollow rib cage and the immediate relief upon seeing the previously lost organ.

The Sorcerer looked up to meet Sousuke's eyes, and Ryuu felt a different kind of longing; mixed with disbelief and admiration. It was the first time Ryuu had felt anything akin to human emotion from The Sorcerer, which was more than a little bizarre.

The heart floated from Sousuke's hand right into The Sorcerer's chest, and Ryuu noticed a surge of power, more acute than before. Through the haze of his infected consciousness, Ryuu remembered being simultaneously awed by and scared of The Sorcerer's strength, which limits were terrifyingly unknown.

"Mortal," The Sorcerer sang in Ryuu's voice, carrying an echo that lent power to each syllable, "what are you called?"

"Yaotome Sousuke," was his answer, short and clipped. Sousuke seemed uncaring of his badly injured hand, but The Sorcerer eyed it with mellow eyes. With a wave of its magic, Sousuke's hand moved on its own, right into the cradle of The Sorcerer's palm.

It traced long fingers on ugly scars, channeling healing magic through each stroke. "The wizard who made the trap was quite powerful," it confessed, "he exhausted the last of his magic to build that veil, which was spelled to repel my attempts of taking back my heart."

Sousuke was quiet throughout the explanation, but his frown loosened as the healing magic settled in. His good hand was resting on his gun, honed instincts on high alert because he was in close proximity with a dangerous creature. Even so, The Sorcerer gave him no reason to engage because it wasn't being hostile.

"I couldn't heal the outer skin," The Sorcerer said, its tone somber, "but I've returned the function of your limb. You shall carry the evidence of your bravery, unsightly as it is. Grieve not, because what truly matters is the noble act beneath the deformity."

The Sorcerer made a dramatic gesture of bowing in front of Sousuke, the flow of his movement a combination of enchantingly graceful and eerily dangerous. "For that, you have gained not only my respect, but also my loyalty and devotion," The Sorcerer announced, then proceeded to lay a lingering kiss on Sousuke's deformed hand.

If Sousuke was surprised, he didn't let it show.

"I couldn't care less," he spit out, regarding the creature with his sharp, steel grey gaze, "just give me back Tsunashi Ryuunosuke. I know he's still alive in there, so don't bother lying. I'll find a way to get rid of you later."

The Sorcerer seemed unfazed, because its eyes never strayed from Sousuke's face. Unexpectedly, it let out a melodic laughter, amused and somehow wasn't offended.

"Very well," it assented, "the boy is weak, though. The mortal body truly is brittle."

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. "Should've taken that into consideration before you decided to make him a body suit."

The Sorcerer's eyes sparkled with something akin to excitement before it let out a chuckle. "I shall meet you again, brave Knight."

It didn't wait for Sousuke's response. As The Sorcerer retreated into the depth of Ryuu's mind, it also took his powers with it. The last thing Ryuu remembered as he returned into his own body were Sousuke's hands—stretched out to catch his collapsing body. They were a contrast of rice pale and scorched black.

 

* * *

 

 

After the return of its heart, The Sorcerer hasn't been hostile. It almost seems like it's _content_ with its current predicament, because Ryuu is certain that it can take over Ryuu's body anytime it wants to.

And yet, it doesn't do it.

Generally speaking, The Sorcerer doesn't interfere with Ryuu's life. The only problem surfaces when that inconspicuous presence makes itself known every time Yaotome Sousuke is within reach.

Through their bond, Ryuu can feel its state of mind rising to the surface. Upon seeing Sousuke, The Sorcerer would experience a myriad of emotions; ranging from exhilaration to desire, sometimes strong enough to blur the line separating its awareness with Ryuu's own.

Which is more than a little troubling, because Ryuu is dating Yaotome Sousuke’s son.

In exchange of not making use of Ryuu's body while he's awake, The Sorcerer assumes possession while he's asleep. Ryuu doesn't know what it does with his body when he's being possessed, because any evidence of activity would be wiped clean for Ryuu's benefit.

Ryuu isn't sure if The Sorcerer's thoughtfulness bears fruit, though, because it's not like Ryuu doesn't know _where_ it goes every night.

Asking The Sorcerer is out of the question, and Ryuu also isn't brave enough to ask Sousuke. A confirmation would make it _real_ , and Ryuu isn't sure if he could deal with that; the knowledge of being unfaithful to Gaku, even though technically he's not the one who commits the act.

With worry clouding his mind, he lays spooned in Gaku's arms, unwilling to fall asleep but too tired to stay roused.

"Sleep, baby," Gaku says in a quiet rumble, almost like he's fine tuned to Ryuu's train of thought, reading his mind effortlessly. In his attempt of comforting Ryuu, Gaku lays feather kisses on the stretch of his neck. It works its magic, because Ryuu feels his body loosen almost immediately. Ryuu smiles before turning to kiss his boyfriend, their lips fitting with easy familiarity. Gaku feels so much like home, and Ryuu's heart aches at the thought of having to leave his embrace, if only just for the span of one night.

"Gaku..." Ryuu begins, trying hard to reign in his frustration.

"I know, Ryuu, don't say it," Gaku orders, gentleness enveloping his firm behest. He is fully aware of Ryuu's condition, and as long as The Sorcerer continues to reside within Ryuu's body, the only things he's able to do is support him, no matter how awry the situation may become.

"Just...please be here when I wake up," Gaku begs, a request he never fails to make every night ever since he's learned that The Sorcerer gains control of Ryuu's body when he's asleep.

In response, Ryuu closes his eyes and snuggles into Gaku's warmth, spelling out an unspoken inquiry in his head.

 _I shall grant you your time,_ The Sorcerer answers in a tone that leaves no room for negotiation, _as long as you give me mine._

A wave of relief washes over Ryuu. The cohabitant of his body may be dangerous and apathetic, but it believes in honor and fairness, a reflection of its wisdom.

"Thank you," Ryuu says in a whisper, and wonders if he and The Sorcerer would ever form a bond beyond that of mutual acknowledgement. He used to want to be set free of its possession, but things have changed, especially after months of living in the same body.

Ryuu isn't fond of it the way he is of friends and family, but if The Sorcerer ever leave his body only to return to that dank and solitary cave, Ryuu knows that he would be sympathetic. Maybe a little sad, too, because no one deserves to be lonely for eternity.

He holds his train of thought when he feels Gaku shift. He's already asleep, evident from his steady breathing and unguarded expression, and he looks like the man Ryuu has fallen in love with. Passionate and gentle, Gaku is Ryuu's ultimate source of strength as he struggles with his condition.

He makes Ryuu feel centered, a dependable anchor to keep him steady during harrowing storms.

Ryuu is wary of falling asleep, but he never fails to feel safe in Gaku's arms. The last thing he feels before he gives into the call of sleep is The Sorcerer's presence, gaining cognizance as Ryuu slowly loses his.

But maybe it's not so frightening anymore.

 

* * *

 


	3. Chameleon soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's an urban legend, a shadow in a pitch black room, only to come out when the light bathes him in a spectrum of colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have a lot of wips I should finish but I saw a pic of Ryuu n my hand slipped oops. Also idek why I like using my Lana references on Ryuu I just do ok just lemme live Brent.

Ryuu is a boy you’d find leaning on a gritty, chipped wall of a deserted alley, lips curling around a cloud of smoke—half filling his lungs and half dancing like haze around his face. Curious travelers seek for him, wanting to get a glimpse of the boy whose mind has broken beyond repair, the price that comes with the air of freedom he inhales every day. Rumor has it he had an entertainment career that ended in a disaster, costing the golden boy his golden heart.

He's an urban legend, a shadow in a pitch black room, only to come out when the light bathes him in a spectrum of colors.

Some who succeed have told the tale of his eyes; framed by long lashes and soft on the edges, little crescent moons upon flushed cheeks as he smiles. It’s so easy to open the door of their cars as he approaches, a playful grin lighting up his face, because he regards them in a quiet, intimate way. He doesn’t feel unfamiliar even though he’s a stranger, and it’s easy to fall.

With a joint pressed between his lips, Ryuu tells stories of flashing cameras and glitter on his skin, jokes about how his hair is dyed a permanent brunette. He’s subdued and playful at the same time, traces of youth in his bright laughter offsetting the notorious wisdom he’s gained on the streets. In a world gone cold with metal and ashes, he gives his love freely, attentively, pushing the boundaries of brittle mortal shell through burning passion and reverent submission.

All of them find themselves drowning in the rivers of his veins, falls a little more in lust and in love as they taste his insides—tender like heartache and warm as summer night.

They usually end up on a cheap motel bed, between damp sheets, the thick smell of sex beginning to dissipate as the air conditioning whirs incessantly. Some of his more sentimental patrons would thread their fingers through brown hair and ask _do you need me to take you home?_ It’s a poor attempt at being chivalrous, but Ryuu appreciates it all the same. He would smile at them through messed up bangs and lays his head on their sturdy chests, drawing lines of nonsensical patterns; a pipe dream. _I am home_ , he’d whisper, and no one has ever said anything in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this OOC? Yes. Do I care? NoPe.


	4. Supposed to be nails digging in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _As long as you notice_   
>  _I'm hoping that you'll keep your heart open_   
>  _I'll keep mine open too_
> 
>  
> 
> \- _Prey,_ The Neighbourhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been sitting in my drafts for three days n I just wanna Let It Out I guess... Kudos to my twitter mutuals for rekindling my love for GakuRyuu bc tbh,, a Prime n Fine pairing that deserves love n appreciation. It's abt 1k word of pure UST tho I'm sorry I can't deliver the smut :^) I'm on a dry spell rn sobs this sucks.
> 
> Title taken from That Song u know which one.

He can still see it when he closes his eyes—her apologetic smile, and the genuine sympathy in her voice as she says _I’m sorry_.

Tsumugi’s rejection isn’t unexpected, but it still hurts. Not in a way that he’d expected it to be, because instead of denial, he only feels bitter acceptance sinking in. He wonders if something in him has seen this coming right from the start; that she would never see him as anything more than an idol she admires.

It’s nothing crushing, the pain, but the pinpricks of it hurts nonetheless. Gaku wants it gone. He wants to feel numb, enough for the pain to eventually fade away.

So he takes Ryuu drinking, wearing a shirt that’s never seen the light of day before—stuffed deep inside of his cupboard. It’s a gift from his stylist, one that was given with a salacious wink, and Gaku can see why. It’s white in color, almost sheer in quality. The material falls beautifully on his body, effortlessly showing off the dips and curves of muscles under pale flesh, like it’s made especially for him. The shirt showcases his body in a way that would make people feel the need to look twice, and Gaku silently revels in the attention.

Nothing beats the way Ryuu almost stutters through his greeting when he sees Gaku, though. His eyes are golden and huge—always so warm, always so kind—gleaming in a way that Gaku has never seen before; a hint of palpable interest tinted with confusion.

He feels it all; the intent in Ryuu’s eyes, the shift in atmosphere, the mutual understanding that this isn’t just a drinking session between friends, that there’s something more lurking underneath, making Gaku’s body tingle in anticipation.

He remembers the lyrics of their song. Like nails digging in, it says, and he shoots surreptitious glances at Ryuu’s hands. They’re beautiful, long fingered and strong, curled gently around glittering crystal glass. They go to the gym regularly—standard company procedure—and Gaku is no stranger to Ryuu’s strength. It’s almost unfair, how Ryuu is capable of doing things that Gaku has to work his ass off to achieve, but the bitterness has transformed into something akin to fondness somewhere along the way, and Gaku has accepted it as the effect Ryuu has on people.

Ryuu balances it out perfectly, anyways. With that brand of strength, he could have physically wrenched Tenn and Gaku away from one another, that fated day at that bar. Yet he chose to try to _mediate_ them, of all things. Naive, lovely, and perceptive of goodness in everything, no matter how rotten it looks like from the outside.

Maybe that’s the reason why he picks Ryuu instead of some stranger. Deep down, Gaku still wants that touch of gentleness, that feeling of safety that the older man would benevolently give him, most likely with a nervous smile painting his handsome features.

The night has progressed just how Gaku wants it, the tension between them building up to something stifling, suffocating Gaku with want and heat, hovering on the spaces between the two of them.

For all it’s worth, he still can’t figure out how he ends up on Ryuu’s bed, on top of fresh white sheets and below a red faced Ryuu. The flush on his face is more likely, for once, due to nervousness (and passion? Gaku can only hope) instead of alcohol, and Gaku feels a little smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Ryuu’s appreciation of his features isn’t a secret, but Gaku still feels sort of victorious.

“Ryuu,” he calls, and Ryuu’s head snaps up to meet his gaze, “don’t think too much. I can hear your brain protesting from here.”

Gaku can practically see imaginary puppy dog ears on top of Ryuu’s head, drooping low as he says a quiet _sorry_. Ryuu makes a move to retreat, and Gaku would have none of that, so he curls his fingers around the closest part of Ryuu he can reach, which turns out to be his neck.

He pulls him closer with a harsh tug, not bothering to hold back because he _knows_ Ryuu can handle it.

As their mouths meet in a collision of heat, Ryuu’s jaw readily slackens for him. It’s an open invitation that Gaku intends to take, so he allows his tongue to trace the sensitive skin of Ryuu’s lips, the straight row of his teeth, and finally, the roof of his mouth. He flicks his tongue along the grooves, earning a surprised moan from the older man. Too bad Gaku can’t smirk while french-kissing because he’s totally smirking inside of his head right now.

When they finally part for much needed air, Gaku lets his hand rest on Ryuu’s nape, not wanting to let go just yet. He peers into Ryuu’s eyes, and has to take a steadying breath when he sees the repressed desire underneath golden irises, threatening to bubble over and drench him with how much Ryuu _needs_.

Well. Ryuu’s not the only one with needs, Gaku thinks.

“Hey,” he calls, a grating sound that reflects the deep, dark craving that he feels at the pit of his belly, “wanna fuck me?”

Ryuu, for all intents and purposes, turns even redder in .05 seconds.

“Jesus, Gaku,” the older man whines, smothering his face on Gaku’s collarbone. Gaku laughs and allows him to, because it’s a cute (albeit pointless) attempt at hiding. It’s not like Gaku can’t feel Ryuu’s boner digging into his thighs, anyways. “Don’t say things like that.”

Ryuu should have known that Gaku is never one to blindly follow the rules.

“What kinda stuff do you prefer me to say, then?” He drawls, pressing down on Ryuu’s nape, “something a little subtle, perhaps, like ‘Keep me company for tonight,’ or maybe you like poetic? ‘I can’t wait to feel your warmth inside of me.’“ At that, he feels the weight on top of him shiver, and lets out a chuckle. “Ah, jackpot. Should’ve known you’re a sap.”

In contrast to the verbal jab, though, Gaku runs gentle fingers through the knots in Ryuu’s hair. Silence falls, but Gaku knows it’s the calm before the storm, and he patiently waits for Ryuu to reply.

The reply comes in the form of hands on his cheeks, trembling in nervousness and anticipation. When Ryuu coaxes their eyes to meet with shaky fingers, Gaku returns his gaze dead on.

“Are you sure?” Ryuu whispers, gentle, always so _gentle_ , “I don’t... I’m not one hundred percent sober, Gaku, and I have—” the older man gulps, the sound ringing loudly in the silence of the room, “I have less control of myself when I’m drunk. Please, Gaku, I don’t want to unintentionally hurt you.”

It’s the sweetest thing anyone can possibly say to him in this kind of scenario, but Gaku also knows that it’s codeword for _rough sex_ and it’s his turn to shiver.

“Ryuu,” he starts, making sure to use that deep timbre that Ryuu loves the most, “who says I want you _controlled_?”

At that, Ryuu’s eyes widen while his pupils dilate, and Gaku chuckles in satisfaction, answering the hungry gaze with a fanged grin of his own.

“You can do whatever the fuck you want with me, man. I mean if it’s not obvious right from the start, this,” he gestures to the plains of his own body, stretched out on white sheets, “is open for business.”

A grimace appears on Ryuu’s face for a split second before he heaves a sigh. “Gaku, that’s corny.”

“Shut up,” Gaku defenses himself without missing a beat, and then pitches his voice low again, “besides, what are you so worried about? We’re both men, so there’s no need to hold back. And, if you wanna get all _righteous_ about this, well,” Gaku twists the fingers he has on Ryuu’s hair and _pulls_ , “I can always return the favor.”

Ryuu’s gasp of pain trails off into a pleasured groan, and Gaku takes a deep, steadying breath before continuing.

“I’ve always wanted to know how these’ll feel around my waist when you ride me,” Gaku lets his hands wander, landing on Ryuu’s thighs. Even through the rough denim, he can feel the muscles jump, coiling in anticipation. “Wanna see how powerful they really are, how you’d look on top of me when you use my cock for your pleasure—”

He’s suddenly cut off when Ryuu snags the hands on his thighs, pinning them on top of Gaku’s head. The way he does the move—so strong, so effortless—makes Gaku’s whole body clench in yearning.

“You better hold on to that promise,” Ryuu growls out, the golden of his eyes almost completely swallowed by black. His nails are digging into Gaku’s wrist, sending mixed messages of pain and pleasure through Gaku’s synapses.

 _How fitting_ , Gaku thinks, before dragging Ryuu down to drown in his mouth once again.


End file.
